Home Away From Home
by tigerlily2213
Summary: Is Mia really in love with Michael?
1. Time for school

Princess Diares

"Me no own, you no sue"

Chapter 1:Time for school!

Mia lay on her bed staring up a the ceiling and glancing around her room. The clock read 3:20am but Mia felt as if it were noon. She closed her thick eyelids and tried to sleep for about a half hour until she gave up. She sat up and climbed over to the computer screen. She started it up and the only person online was Michael, her boyfriend. She was not surprised to see him up this early because he always had so much work to do, trying to stay in high honors. Mia was barely in honors but she didn't mind. She was still in Tag, talented and gifted, with Michael.

Fat Louie: Hey!!

Medal Mike: Heyy, I missed you so0o0 much when you were gone with your Grandmother the WHOLE last week.

Fat Louie: Ohh, thats so sweet!! I missed you too…muah…

Medal Mike: Can you give me and Lily a ride?

Fat Louie: of course…you can always ride with me!!!

Medal Mike: Well, I've got to get back to work on the project, love you!

Fat Louie: Love you too!

Mia lay back down on her bed and took in some z's for a couple hours. When she woke up she scuffled to her closet and grabbed her school uniform which she was totally against but when she asked her Grandmother to try to stop it all she said was, "Do you know which country I rule?" She knew better then to argue with her Grandmother since she was always strict and never could understand what and "_American_" teen felt. As she ate her Bran Flakes at the table her mom and step dad came out of their room, her mom slowly, almost moping because she was tired; while her step dad came bustling out grabbed his coffee, retied his tie, and kissed his wife. Then he left without saying godbye but, ten seconds later he door creaked open along with a big smile and said "see you at school." She was no longer in his class but she say him in the halls. Mia then said goodbye to fat Louie and her mom and lars, her body guard, left with her. They stepped into the limo, Mia in the back seat and Lars sat next to the driver. As they approached Michaels house Mia unbuckled and stepped outside the car. Mike went into the back row and Lily sat in the row in front of them. Michael lent over to kis Mia on the forhead but Lily screamed, "can you Pulease close the window inbetween here and the heat over there!

Mia: sure, hehe, ill close it!

Mia closes the window and Micheal leans over and kisses her on the forehead, then he gives her a hug and reminds her how much he loves her.

Lars: Get out everyone, _Time for school!!!_


	2. The slow day

Princess Diares

"Me no own, you no sue!"

Chapter one: School

As Mia and Michael walked into school, hand in hand, the cheerleaders walked over to them.

Cheerleaders: Heyy, aww, it's the two lovebirds, wahhh….

Mia: Ha (trying to control her laughter), what's the, hahaha, matter?

Cheerleader(s): Well my boyfriend didn't brake up with me if that's what your_ thinking!! _

Mia and Michael walked off and he led Mia to her locker, gave her a puppy dog smile, along with a flower, and the homework he knew she always forgot to do in science. 

Mia: Ohh, thanx!!

Mia walked of to her science class with a big smile and her legs straight, and her knees locked. But, once she entered the class she sprinted t find a seat next to Lily. Then, they started talking rapidly about how nice Michael was being lately.

Mia: Michael is always giving me kisses, hugs, flowers, and just never arguing with me….it makes me so0o0 happy! 

Lily: I mean, I'm his sister and I'd hate to admit it, but OMG I cant lie any more…he is being an angel!!!

Mia: hahhaa…

Mrs. Thomas (science teacher): Girls, is there anything interesting you would LIKE to share with the class?? 

Mia and Lily: No….(very quietly) 

Mrs. Thomas: I will see the booth of you after class!

Mia and Lily: BUSTED!!!! Hahaha

Mrs. Thomas: Mia, please tell the class what mitosis is.

Mia: Umm

Mrs. Thomas: In the front of the room!

Mia: Mitosis is when cells divide…into two err threer two err….yeah.

Mrs. Thomas: (Grunting) Unfortunately, you are correct.

Mia: Yep….(she muttered, under her own breath).

So, Mrs. Thomas continued with her lecture and at the end of class Lily and Mia remained glued to their seats until Mrs. Thomas came over to them. She gave them each a slip of paper with big red letters across the top saying _DETENION_. Mia and Lily exchanged nervous glances and then they walked out. Michael caught Mia on her way out and ushered her over to a queit corner.

Michael: Umm Mia, I was wondering if you could go to the Royal Ember with me this Friday.

Mia: Sure, I'll cancel my meeting with my Grandmother, she'll understand!

Michael: Great, see you then muah J !!

School continued as not such a great day but, Michael got into detention too for science so he could catch ride with them.


	3. Home

Princess Diaries

"Me no own you no sue"

Chapter 3: Home sweet home

As Mia stepped onto the bus she hollered to Lily, "save me a seat," but of course someone was just about to take the spot next to her. Mia was forced to sit with Mandy, the most popular girl in the school, also the rudest. But, lately she was being nicer, this was their last year of high school and although Mia didn't really realize this, she was a princess.

Mandy: Are _you _going to sit _here_??

Mia: Yep…

Mandy: Ughh

Mia: Umm listen, just because we are not best friends and you think that you are the most…

Mandy: Uhh **know**!!!

Mia: popular thing in this school I can still sit here ok…

Mia takes out a bottle of water and spills it all over Mandy's hair and goes to sit somewhere else. There was someone named Chester Sylvester on the bus (sitting next to Michael) who was way more willing to sit with Mandy. So they switched seats.

Mia: I cant believe that Lars refuses (along with the limo driver) to come pick us up if we get detention!

Michael: I cant believe that they try to fit all the people who have received detention on the same late bus. All the intramurals get there own bus and there only like 18 of 'em!!

Mia: Yeah……. 

The rest of the ride home is silent between them since Mia falls right asleep on his shoulder. Michael wakes her up as the are only a stop away from theirs and Mia just nods her head and steps off the bus with her eyelids shut tight. She then waves goodbye to Michael and Lily and opens her eyes to the cloudy sky's, brisk air and can feel the whipping wind on her back. She knows it is late fall but she is freezing. Michael is only steps away from his house and when he sees Mia he throws her his jacket. Mia can barely catch it but she manages and then quickly bundles herself up. She walks with a slow pace to her house looking down at the sidewalk with its cracks so deep into the ground it looked like scars. There were patches of brown stains and dogs foot prints and children's marks from where they had traced themselves with chalk. Mia boots the pebbles up the sidewalk with her torn ratty boots and then opens her house door to the smell of coffee and the feeling of a warm and welcome home. She slams the door quickly so the heat wont escape. As she stands on the welcome mat wiping her feet she looks around. Her mom had started to put up Christmas charms, reefs, and little trinkets all over the house. That's when it hit her. THIS FRIDAY WAS CHRISTMAS EVE!!! She started to jump up and down and screamed!! She quickly ran over to the phone to call her Grandmother.

Mia: Hi, is Grandmere there?

Butler: One minute please.

Grandmere: Huloo

Mia: Hi, its me.

Grandmere: Uhh huh

Mia: Well, Michael asked me to go on a date this Friday evening and well, I was wondering if that was alright.

Grandmere: Quite alright dear.

Mia just hung right up on her Grandmere and ran to her room to change.

Lily called and asked her to go eat out with her and she said diffidently. She would be by to pick her up in about an hour.


	4. Eating out

Princess Diaries

"Me no own you no sue"

Chapter four: Eating Out

So, an hour later Lily and Mia were in the car gossiping about who else, Michael.

Lily: Ughh can you PLEASE stop talking about _him_!

Mia: Its only because he's your brother. But, he's my boyfriend and I cant wait until this Friday!! I don't know why but this date seems special. Something more then a Friday night pizza party. 

Lily: W/E!!!! 

So, Mia finally got her mouth to stop its motion and they stepped out of the warm squishy leatchr chairs and stepped into the brisk air. It was probably about freezing, but it was only hailing. Which, in Mia's mind stinks because it should be snowing. Then they steeped into the non heated room with disco lights on the wall. It should be cold with no heat but, there were so many people there that you were almost warm. They sat down at one of the last booths left and Lars had to sit nearly across the room just in sight of Mia. Lily stood up to walk to the bathroom but crashed into the waiter with a poodle skirt, tight leather jcaket around her neck. The waitress quickly stood up, apologized and tried to help lily up. Lily grabbed her hand but when she pulled her up Lily made a loud scream. She fell back to the ground.

Lily: Oww

Mia: What happened, are you ok?

Waitress: (pacing) Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

Lily: My wrist, I think I broke it.

Waitress: I'll go call for help.

Even though Mia could have driven Lily to the nearest emergency room the waitress was blonde, and dumb. She picked up the phone and called 911. As the sirens made their loud buzzing and came closer people started to become nervous. But, once the bright lights flared into the small cupboard sized windows people ran out screaming. Mia tried to calm Lily.

Mia: ohh, don't worry you will be fine!

As the ER men entered they asked where their injury was. Now, if Lily wasn't already nervous enough men with big white gloves tying her to a stretcher definitely did not help. She was screaming and crying and calling MIA get over here in between breaths. Lars came over to Mia and siad that they could follow behind in the limo. Mia said excellent. 


End file.
